


尸骨袋

by BabyBlues



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBlues/pseuds/BabyBlues
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 1





	尸骨袋

The Commander-in-Chief answers him while chasing a fly  
Saying, “Death to all those who would whimper and cry”  
——Bob Dylan

I.  
他们没有找到加布里埃尔•莱耶斯的尸体。

他在向南出城的方向搭上了顺风车。一辆道奇大卡，是军用车重新涂装成的，已经报销，又从汽车修理厂里救出来。车门打开时，他不知道自己会被载往哪里。他看了一眼垂在中央后视镜下的人造水晶挂坠，有种自己很快就能抵达的预感。他不知道这是好是坏。  
“你知道随意上陌生人的车有多危险吗？”司机是个中年白人，说话带有西部口音，穿工装背心和牛仔裤，身材结实，脖子和肩膀上各有个弹孔愈合后的瘢痕，腰间插着半自动手枪。一把改良型格洛克，点45口径。  
“总不会比随意让陌生人上车更安全。”他关上车门说，靠在粗糙的座椅上，看了一眼后视镜里面孔畸变的自己。那道疤像分海一样将他的脸分成两部分，他不知道哪部分会使他更狰狞。“谢谢。”他终于想起道谢。  
“我要去亚利桑那，”司机说，“你要去哪儿。”  
“印第安纳。”他说。  
“你看，从内华达过去更近。”司机边说边从仪表盘旁的烟盒里摸出一根烟递给他。他谢绝了。  
“我可以先到德克萨斯，”他说，“再折过去。”  
“那可真是大费周章，”司机耸耸肩，“你看上去很急。”  
“是有点麻烦，”他说，“没关系，我一点也不急。”他穿着一件对他这个年龄来说不合时宜的旧夹克，一双有些脏的作战靴，还带着一把枪。他一直盯着路面，就像那里会突然出现什么目标，直到他终于因为失去耐心而揉了揉双眼。  
“你是哪儿来的，”司机问他。  
“我正打算去的地方，”他说，“印第安纳，一个小地方。”  
“我不会问你为什么去那里的，”司机说，“你入过伍。”  
“是的。”他说。  
“你是哪个部队的？”司机问他。  
“我和机械打交道，”他说，“好多年前的事了。”  
“那些操他妈的破机器，”司机大笑道，“是啊，有些年头了，我还以为我们完蛋了，世界末日到了，忽然有一天，广播里忽然说我们赢了，难以置信。”  
“难以置信。”他附和道。  
“你和它们打过交道？你杀过那些，狗娘养的智械？”  
“是的。”他的眼神闪了闪。  
“你遭遇过它们几次？”  
“很多次，”他说，“华盛顿特区，南北卡罗来纳，加州，每个爆发危机的地方。”  
“那你至少也是个上尉，”司机讶异地问他，“他们没给你足够的退休金吗，没有勋章？”  
“我只是个普通士兵，”他说，或许自己的夹克过于惹眼了，他想。“你去过哪儿，”他问司机，“在你服役的时候？”  
“叙利亚，阿富汗，中东那一块”，司机说，“好几年前的事了。”  
“我该说，”他说，“欢迎回到和平年代。”  
“去他的和平年代，”司机说。“打起精神来，伙计，别他妈和老婆和人跑了一样，看看你，”司机拍了拍方向盘，“就和它一样，至少还没有完全报废。”  
他笑了笑，“是的，不幸中的万幸。”  
“哈，”司机说，“你肯定是得罪了什么人，不过现在退伍军人的待遇大不如从前了。”  
他赞同道，“是的，不如从前了。”  
到了快离开关卡的时候，司机熟练地将钞票卷了起来，递进那个小窗。窗子里的人驾轻就熟地用掌心遮住，按下一个按钮，栏杆抬起，就像放走又一批非法入侵的反乌托邦分子。他没问车厢里装着什么，也没有抬头看检票员的表情。  
他们抱怨了一会儿加州的天气，交换了一些军中趣闻。司机最后把他送到了新墨西哥。在经过埃尔帕索时，他遇到了几个喝醉了酒的混混，用西班牙语问候他死去的亲人。他大致能听懂几个脏词，都是他在加入军队后学的。在那种地方你能学到的除了生存技巧外还有各种口音的脏词。脏词变着花样从舌尖涌出，语言除了表达愤怒外一无是处，而这个器官本来也不是为了发表声张正义的言论而存在的。  
无论如何，他弄到了车和钱，以和他过去的行为相比大相径庭的手段。  
“看，这就是我说的注定要发生的事和人的本能，”他忽然想起一句耐人寻味的劝导，“我们都在等那个认清自己的时机，而有的人不那么道貌岸然一些。”  
空气里飘荡着血的腥味和旧收音机搜索到的电台杂音，他觉得自己不属于这里。但他同样觉得自己不属于其他地方。他像提前出土的时间胶囊里的老古董，应该就地深埋，或者继续腐败。

他打算独自穿过德克萨斯。  
虽然他只是想回老家，做一件不能再简单的事情，那不意味着他可以高枕无忧地一路疾驰回去。没人能知道下一秒会收到幸运硬币还是德州杀手的套索*（《老无所依》中，贾维尔•巴登扮演的杀手通过猜硬币决定是否杀人）。他沿着城际公路往东边开。路过一个村庄时听到了枪声、尖叫和哭泣声，最后一刻，他踩住刹车，将车倒了回去。  
[看，你又想逞英雄了。]那个劝解者的声音漫不经心地响起，可能是幻觉也可能是回忆。“你是那块料。”对方的语气里听不出赞赏也听不出嘲笑。  
虽然他没有枪也没有防弹衣，一般子弹对他造成的伤害远比对普通人的小。他将车停好，拔出钥匙，确认口袋里的钱和重要物品没有丢失。他觉得自己可能需要武器，他在车坐垫下找到了一把老式手枪。  
[你从来就没怎么变过。]幽灵在风中喃喃自语。  
“是的，”他答道，然后握着枪，瞄了瞄不远处。撞针敲击，子弹脱膛时握把传来令人熟悉的后坐力。没人能忽然想通什么事，除非脑袋被开了个洞。所有的故事早已写在他们的面孔上了*，有些还在继续，有些已经结束。  
他把手枪塞回原处，两手空空地走了出去。他用不到这个武器。能不用杀伤性武器就不用，这是他们曾经的原则，也是他亲自下的命令，他们不是去制造更多恐慌的。他们是希望。  
[这是伪善。]那个声音平平地说，听起来心如止水。  
“不，”他耐心地一次又一次地向对方解释道，“这是忠诚。”

半夜，他在四下无人的荒野中惊醒，脖颈间都是冷汗，噩梦没有给自己下一个明晰定义。他什么也没想起。  
休息区亮着灯，照亮孤星州*的标志，它无依无靠地看着他，像野兽睁开的眼睛。他观察了一圈四周，点着了发动机，决定继续赶路。他有时想起那个声音说过的一两句无关紧要的话，和自己心不在焉的回应。  
[现在是凌晨三点，你有什么毛病？]他不大能想起那次争吵的前因。  
[你在哪儿？]那时他刚刚找到一个坐标。  
[我们守不住这个该死的地方了？]他们不得不放弃那个据点。  
[看看你做了什么，你们都对我做了些什么。]“我不知道，我很抱歉。”他回过神来，回想这个噩梦，那时这个梦还是好的光景，他们还在并肩作战。  
[你就是个混蛋，莫里森！]他想象对方如果在此时此地，会有的腔调，回答说，“好吧，莱耶斯，你说是就是，如果你对世界上所有人的定义都是混蛋的话。”  
[你就和那些什么也不知道的四星上将一样，只会在媒体前念悼词，然后踩着死人的尸体往上爬。]  
“冷静点，”他说，“那些政客肯定没看上去那么蠢。”  
[你非得这么自以为是？]  
“明明是你非得把我的办公室掀翻。”  
“嘿，你到底还在不在这儿？还缺70美分。”  
他抬起头，对着朝他挥了挥手的便利店店员僵硬地笑了笑，“抱歉，”他笑了笑，知道对方的一只手正放在收银机下的双管霰弹枪上。他在口袋里找了找，翻出一枚一美元的硬币。“不用找了，”他说。  
“多谢惠顾，”店员依旧神经紧绷地看着他。  
“等等，我想要这个。”他在糖果盒里抓了几颗可乐硬糖，示意店员。  
店员看着他。  
他避开对方的眼神，抱着苏打水，速食饼干和一些垃圾食品走向他的车。天将破晓，四合的深蓝色从中拉开一条锯齿状的裂缝，浅玫瑰色渗透开。他摸了摸口袋，那些东西都在。没有遗失，不多也不少。

II  
他回到了布卢明顿城。他不是教徒，在路过一个简陋的天主教教堂时，他在长椅上坐了好一会儿，听教徒们低声祷告。他没和任何人说话，也没有花几美元的捐赠去点一根蜡烛。这样一来，厄运发生的时候，他就没有任何借口怨天尤人了。比如说上帝不想让你快乐。比如上帝把你推向通往窄门的路。牧师穿着长袍得体地站在讲坛旁。  
他的前后左右都坐着面孔模糊不清的教徒，捧着一张歌谱。他在他们开始把事情变的超现实主义之前起身离开。而敲钟人早已发出了警告。他不清楚他们是不是要做弥撒。  
他走出了大门。每一次失去都是一次发现*。有时可能是在提醒他们拥有得太多，有时可能是在告诫他们拥有一个意见相悖的伴侣就是如此苦痛绵长，尤其是在失去之后。他想到了口袋里的东西。它们在他的口袋里碰撞。  
他最后还是在捐赠箱里塞了一张纸钞。这时他什么也没有想起。没有愿想。没有失望。

出事的那天，他比莱耶斯晚到了半分钟。他向来守时，一通最高权限的紧急电话拖住了他。他离起爆中心比莱耶斯远几十米。那是他还在门口。他猜现场一定能找到霰弹枪的弹孔和螺旋飞弹的火药残留。但那些都不重要了。  
他醒来时在承重墙和天花板的钢筋形成的三角之间。周围一片寂静，除了耳鸣声他什么也听不见。创伤性耳聋，他想，没什么大碍。肋骨插进了右肺，比起在窒息和昏迷之间抉择，脑震荡带来的眩晕几乎可以忽略不计。他设法从废墟里爬出来时，莱耶斯所在的方向发生了二次塌方。他面无表情在那边挖了一会儿，直到几乎无法呼吸。那一晚他没有费心留意伤亡数字。就那么一次，数字取代了死者的面孔，只是数字本身。而他们失去了数位研究员，留守特工和后勤工作人员。他不知道死者的家属有没有得到勋章或者抚恤金。  
他知道他们没有找到莱耶斯的完整尸体，就和没能找到他自己的一样。但是莱耶斯下葬了，他不知道莱耶斯的坟墓里究竟埋了什么。事故调查完成后，建筑垃圾被粉碎然后抛向海里。遗物则被分门别类清理，放进物证室或者交还给家属。  
他试着调查过，但是一无所获。  
他和莱耶斯的死没有成为悬案。内部调查档案上的死因是枪伤和窒息。没过多久，给死亡鉴定签字的负责人就死在了一起海鲜中毒事故里。世上就是有如此之多的巧合，让你觉得一切早就被人操纵好了一样。  
他自己是被送回印第安纳的老家下葬的。他仿佛听到了又一句嗤笑，现在看来其中可能同样埋着一个笑话，他不知道自己的棺材里有什么。他先后参加了莱耶斯和自己的葬礼——本该由医生宣布的程序性死亡，就这样由媒体和军方代劳。他不喜欢自己的墓志铭，他没有躺在那儿，他也不喜欢莱耶斯的。因为那都是谎言，远不是他们最后要说的话。  
某种程度上来说，他知道他和莱耶斯之间那些分歧迟早要害死他们中的一个或者两个。而这种事毫无预见的可能性。  
就像轮盘赌，你永远不知道谁会活到最后。

他再次在镇中心看到了自己的雕像。雕像看上去很年轻，脸上是某种他再也不会露出的笑容，有点像被刻意钉在媒体的偶像祭坛上的美国傻瓜。暗喻华而不实的美国梦从一个平庸的小镇里冉冉升起，在它该燃尽时支离破碎。雕像前摆着一束花。他走上前去时发现花是塑料的。  
“你想和守望先锋的莫里森指挥官合影吗，”一个拿着相机的年轻女人朝他笑了笑，露出齿龈。她的皮肤是深棕色的，五官像印第安人和从前的西方殖民者的混血。  
“不，”他说，“谢谢。”  
”来这儿的旅客都要和他合影，但是这几年游人越来越少，不比智械战争刚胜利那会儿了。”  
“是吗？”他漫不经心地反问。  
“是的，倒闭了好几家旅店，老板们最后都去重新经营畜牧业了。你要住店吗？”  
“我不是旅客，我是本地人，”他说，“不管怎样，杰克•莫里森已经过时了。”  
“可能吧，”年轻女人说，“但是他总是个英雄。”  
“不，”他说，“杰克•莫里森不是英雄。他是个骗子。”  
“你怎么能这么说呢，”她有些生气，他和他的同伴拯救过世界。”  
“但他后来没有做到自己承诺过的事，那就是欺骗。”他说。  
“嘿，”她睁大眼睛，“如果你去做一件明知自己可能会输的事，无论如何要把它坚持到底，那应该是勇敢*”（来自哈珀•李《杀死一只知更鸟》）。  
他没有答话。  
“莫里森是个勇敢的人。”年轻女人说。“至少可以这么说，他是个勇敢的人。”

他回到了他们埋葬杰克•莫里森的地方，和雕像前相比，这里冷清得多。他半跪在地，漫无目的地盯着自己的死亡年份看了一会儿，终于把口袋里的东西拿了出来。  
“我会去弄明白到底发生了什么事的。”他把自己和莱耶斯服役时的狗牌倒在地上。他边将它们埋起来，边自言自语到，“可能你是对的，加比。”他顿了顿，又说，“可能我们都错了。”  
他等了好一会儿。  
“至少我还欠你一个解释，加比。”他对着自己的墓碑，想了想说。  
最后他慢慢站了起来，拍了拍膝盖上的尘土。  
——END

本文标题来自斯蒂芬•金《尸骨袋》


End file.
